Various forms of customer cards are in common use. In many instances it is readily possible to create a fake or fraudulent card which can be used to the detriment of the card issuer or an establishment accepting a card. For example, one common form of an identification card is a state issued drivers license. This card usually includes a photograph of the card holder. The photograph on a drivers license can be altered. Alternatively a fraudulent card can be made. Credit or debit cards are often used for purchases. Such cards include embossment of the card holder's name and card number. Often, these cards also includes a magnetic stripe to provide a higher level of security. However, these cards can also be easy to counterfeit. To verify transactions using such cards, it is often necessary to compare the card number to a list of fraudulent or stolen cards or by telephoning a credit card verification service.
In order to minimize fraud, certain card identification systems have been used in which a memory in some form on the card stores data representing a user's credentials, such as a photograph or fingerprint. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in Piosenka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,068 and Soltesz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,401. Both patents disclose a system in which a photographic representation is stored in the memory means for later retrieval at a remote site. However, it is not apparent that such systems would provide adequate protection from counterfeiting.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above problems.